


The Best Gift I Could Ever Ask For

by blueninjasharpshooter



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Birthday Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles, Surprise Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 00:13:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17477615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueninjasharpshooter/pseuds/blueninjasharpshooter
Summary: The gang throws Adora a surprise party, which turns out to be a lot more surprising then they had expected it to be.





	The Best Gift I Could Ever Ask For

**Author's Note:**

> First fic of 2019! =D 
> 
> Happy Birthday Adora!

"SURPRISE!"

Adora shrieks loudly, her eyes going wide in a mix of confusion and fear. Without thinking she yanks her pocket knife out of her boot and begins to swing it around wildly.

Out of the corner of her eye, she can see her girlfriend, Catra, jump up a few feet in the air. The ear piercing shriek Catra lets out echoes in their small house, as does the sound of the vase she had just thrown at the group of people in front of her smashing to bits. 

Adora can't really blame her for doing so. 

Despite her tough exterior, Catra tends to get scared rather easily. Especially when it comes to loud noises, small rodents and water. So having intruders in their home yelling at them the second they open the door? It’s no wonder she freaked out so much she resorted to throwing things.

"Wow, guys," Says one of the people from in front of them. Adora recognizes that voice.

"Glimmer?" Adora asks hesitantly. Her knife still held tightly in front of her, just in case.

"Hey," comes a hesitant reply.

Adora gives her eyes a few seconds to adjust to the darkness of the room. Why is the room dark? Who knows, but that’s beside the point. When her eyes finally adjust, she sees that not only Glimmer but all of her friends are in the room. Bow, Perfuma, Mermista, Seahawk, Frosta, Netossa, Spinerella, Scorpia, Entrapta, they're all there.

"Catra, no," Adora yells when she sees her girlfriend reaching for another vase. "It's our friends," Adora hisses as she turns towards her girlfriend. 

"Friends?" Catra asks. Adora can’t help but find the way her face crinkles in confusion absolutely adorable. She nods quickly in reply, which only makes Catra's brows furrow more.

Catra then leans closer, lowering her voice to make sure only Adora can hear. "What are they doing here?"

"I don't know."

"Why is it dark?"

"I don't know that either."

Then, the group ahead of them is laughing. Uncontrollable bursts of giggles leaving their lips. Apparently, they had not been talking as quietly as they had thought. 

"We were going to turn on the light when you came in, but then Entrapta screwed around with the circuits or something," Mermista answers, clearly already bored of the whole situation.

"And we're here for your surprise party!" Perfuma adds in excitedly.

"Party? What are we celebrating?" Adora asks with a confused frown.

Her friends' eyes all go wide, jaws dropping down to the floor. She looks subtly over her girlfriend for some sort of explanation but she seems to be equally confused by the reaction.

"You seriously don't know?" Bow asks sadly.

Adora was so confused. What party? Why are they all so shocked that she doesn't know what's going on? Nobody ever told her anything about a party.

Her silence seems to be answer enough.

"It's your birthday Adora," Glimmer supplies. Birthday. Right. Those things.

Truth be told, Adora had never really celebrated her birthday. Back at the orphanage she used to live in, the budget was always tight so big celebrations like birthdays were pushed to the side. Usually, all you got on your birthday was a pat on the back and a piece of candy if you were well behaved.

Then, when she started going boarding school celebrations of any kind were completely banned. After a while, you just get used to not celebrating.

"Oh right, of course, my birthday," She replies, stuttering as the words leave her mouth. "January 20th. Totally forgot."

"It's January 19th actually," Frosta corrects. The group continues to stare at her in shock, but Adora can see pity and sadness begin to wash over their faces. 

There's a certain tension in the air after that comment. Adora hates how uncomfortable the conversation got, she hates that it's her fault even more.

"Um. Well then," She says nervously, "let's get this party started?"

It seems to take a minute for the words to fully settle in but when they do everyone cheers loudly and begins dancing around the room. The lights have also managed to magically turn back, which is definitely a good thing, it would have been one hell of a pain to fix.

With everybody around her laughing and having a good time, Adora feels the tension from the earlier conversation wash away.

\---

The party goes on for hours. They had ordered pizza for dinner and ate some of Entrapta’s homemade miniature cupcakes for dessert. They had been decorated to look like pigs which were a little random but they tasted delicious so it didn’t really matter.

Then, they played Just Dance, Mermista had surprisingly demolished the competition.

After that, they had decided to play a few rounds of Mario Kart. Which unsurprisingly turned out to be a huge mistake. Adora couldn’t remember a time her friends had ever argued that much.

Then they opened gifts, which turned out to be both fun and nerve-wracking at the same time. It was her first time doing such a thing, she was allowed to be a little nervous.

Glimmer had given her a beautiful handmade friendship bracelet, Adora had immediately promised she would never take it off. Perfuma had gotten her a simple yet beautiful bouquet of flowers. A pretty combination of yellow roses and ivy that Adora had placed in a vase by the front door. Mermista’s gift was a tiara decorated with seashells and sea glass. Adora had no clue when or if she’d wear it but it was very well crafted and absolutely gorgeous either way. 

Bow’s gift had to be one of her favourites though. He had given her a laser pointer. It was simple and small but it made for hours of fun and entertainment. The second she had turned it on, Catra was chasing after the light and trying to repeatedly catch it in her hands. 

Adora could have sworn her girlfriend was a literal cat.

After gifts, they decided to play truth or dare. It had been a horrible idea, to begin with, honestly. Yet, Adora still played and she sure as hell paid the price for that decision later on after she was dared to pour honey in her hair. That had not been very fun to wash out. 

At eleven, people started filing out. Glimmer and Bow had insisted on staying the night so they could clean up the mess everybody had left in the morning. Adora, having been too tired to argue, had agreed and left them to fight for the couch.

Now, Adora lies comfortably in her bed clad in flannel pyjama pants and a plain white tank top. Catra lies on top of her, wearing nothing but red booty shorts and a sports bra. Her head tucked comfortably in the crook of Adora’s neck, her arms wrapped tightly around her waist.

“I’m sorry,” Catra whispers. It’s so quiet that if Adora wasn’t paying attention she probably wouldn’t have heard. But she was, and she did.

“Sorry for what?” She asks, honestly confused. They hadn’t had an argument in a long time, and today they had both been in great moods. Adora had no clue what she could possibly be apologizing for.

“I didn’t get you a gift,” Catra remarks sadly. The response makes Adora laugh. Bursts of loud breathy chuckles that leave her heaving for breath and her body shake overcome her, Catra tenses up at the sound. 

It takes Adora a moment too long to figure out why. “Oh no, Kitten I’m not laughing at you.” She says quickly. She brings one of her hands up to card her fingers through Catra's hair in an attempt to get the poor girl to calm down again.

“Well I mean, I kind of am, in a way,” Adora says without thinking. Thankfully Catra doesn’t tense this time, instead, she actually lets out a little laugh of her own.

“It’s just funny that you thought you needed to get me something,” Adora says. Catra untucks her head from her neck, looking up at Adora with confused eyes and an adorable little frown. “Kitten, I didn’t even remember that today was my birthday, I couldn’t have possibly expected you to have known.” 

Adora brings the hand that isn’t currently playing with Catra’s hair up to cup the other girl’s cheek. She gently begins to draw circles with her thumb, Catra melts into the touch.

“Even if you did know, the gifts don’t matter. What matters is that you’re there with me.” She adds softly, eyes subtly darting down to look at Catra’s plump lips, then back up to stare into her beautiful half-lidded eyes.

“Having you in my arms is the best gift I could ever ask for,” Adora whispers before she leans forward and finally presses her lips against Catra’s. The kiss is short and sweet, lasting only a little longer than a peck, but it’s so perfect. When they pull apart Catra quickly hides her face back into Adora’s neck in order to hide her blush. 

Adora can’t help but giggle at her girlfriend's antics. They’ve been dating for years now, and she still blushes when they kiss. Adorable.

“You promise that this is enough?” Catra whispers directly into Adora’s ear. 

“I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am working on so many different fics right now it's honestly hard to keep track of them all. Some of them are Klance, some are Catradora some are short some are long some are multi chaptered!? I'm hoping to be able to post some of them soon :) 
> 
> I also plan on going through my old fics and editing them pretty soon. I just recently looked back on a few of them and my grammar is awful so I'm going to fix that as well as potentially rewrite some scenes? 
> 
> Feedback is always welcomed and appreciated! 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
